Behind Closed Doors
by Makitog
Summary: What were MeyRin, Bard and Finni doing while Sebastian was in young master's bedroom tightening Ciel's corset...? One-shot. Kuroshitsuji. Rated T just to be safe, you never know's on here..


I've had writer's block for a while, and I can't seem to 'find enough emotion' to write my Fruits Basket story 'Change of Fate.' I don't like to write without emotion flowing through my fingers when I type, because the words feel hollow to me, if that makes sense... Anywho, this idea popped into my head: what would Bard, Mey-Rin and Finni's reactions to the famous corset scene from episode 4 be?! xP This was a late night one-shot, and I hope it's alright. I tried my best, this is the first time trying to writre anything like this xD Please let me know how I did.  
-Makitog

* * *

**Behind Closed Doors**

The definition of calm is _serenity; tranquility; peace_. It is described as _not agitated; composed_. With these words in place it was safe to assume the Phantomhive manor rarely had a calm or smooth-running day (with the exception of letting a certain butler do the work). With very few 'calm' days at the manor, each day was typically considered hectic and busy judging from all the repairs that were done daily (by the butler), all the burnt food prepared twice and the third cooked to perfection (by the butler,) and weeding and tending of the disastrous garden (again, by the butler). However in this moment of time, the young master of the house was being prepared for acting as a lady in such strange circumstances, and the atmosphere jumped up a notch to be titled 'out-of-hand' until night would fall and the butler would fix everything for morning.

Mey-Rin, the manor's maid, was running around on this out-of-hand day with a bundle of books and papers in her arms. As usual her glasses were cracked which added to the blurry picture that came from them. She hurried along the way through the dizzy twists and turns of the mansion, muttering to herself about how she would get the job done. "Oh, Sebastian will appreciate this, yes he will! The books for young master's lady teaching have arrived and I got 'em ready to be read, yes I do!" She slowed her frantic walking as she approached the young master's bedroom. She rarely ever went in while Ciel was in the room, and from what she could hear he was certainly there. She hesitantly placed her hand on the knob, but froze as the boy's voice came from inside.

"Don't touch me there!"

Mey-Rin's eyes widened and she let her hand drop as she listened again. This time Sebastian's voice came to her ears.

"It is important I do, you must be prepared for what is to come. I will refrain from pushing too hard at first."

That was when Mey-Rin's mind got the best of her, and she turned to flee downstairs as fast as she could without dropping her precious delivery— not that she failed to manage it every time, not at all. She raced into the kitchen, yelling at the top of her lungs. "Bard! Finni! Sebastian and young ma—" She was cut off as she tripped over the step down into the kitchen, landing on her hands and knees while the books flew, pages flying left and right. Her glasses flew off her face and skidded ahead of her. She huffed and sat up, reaching out for her glasses. She felt a hand against hers and took the glasses the other hand held, blinking to recognise Finni.

"Mey-Rin, are you alright?" the young gardener asked with huge green eyes. He picked her up easily and went to flutter around, gathering the books and pages. "Weren't you bringing theses to the young master and Sebastian? His lady teaching books and papers, aren't they?"

Bard was currently standing at the stove, one hand on his hip while the other held onto the end of a spoon he stirred a pot of soup with. His eyes had been flicking from his hand on the spoon to the cupboard where his dearest flamethrower awaited. It would only be logical to shove it under the pot, it would cook much faster. If only Sebastian hadn't repeated himself on 'not to—definitely not to, use any open flames on the soup,' he would have gone right ahead. "Oi, why'd you come back with them? Young master not like 'em because they were too lady-like or sumthin'?"

Mey-Rin shook her head quickly. "No! I didn't want to go in there, by the sounds of it Sebastian was doing something to the young master!" she said in a distressed —however dreamy— voice.

Bard stopped stirring the soup and cocked his head as he looked at her. "What kinda' something?" he asked carefully. "Sebastian wouldn't hurt the kid, you know…"

"But young master was complaining of Sebastian's hand on him where it shouldn't be!" Mey-Rin protested as she held a hand over her nose, trying not to let her mind wander _too_ far. "And Sebastian said he had to if he wanted to be prepared for later things!" she told the two in a hoarse whisper. "I heard them, yes I did!"

Bard let go of the spoon and put his hands on his hips, sucking at his cigarette. "Y'don't say!" He frowned as he looked from Mey-Rin to Finni. "It's our duty as Phantomhive servants to keep the young master safe, right?" He received nods from both of them. "Then it's settled! We go and investigate!" Bard led the two upstairs this time, however he found himself lost as he rarely used these parts of the buiding. Finni and Mey-Rin proceeded to the bedroom, Bard now in tow.

"Listen, now, they can't be done yet!" Mey-Rin told the men as they knelt down to sit and press an ear against the door. She squinted as the sound of a grunt came from behind closed doors.

"S-Se…Sebastian!" Ciel called out before letting out a sharp gasp. There was a bang from the wall, causing the three servants to jump.

Bard's eyes widened and Finni frowned. Bard shook his head quickly. "They do spend a lot of time together, y'know," he whispered to the both of them while he felt himself blushing. "But isn't young master too young for this kind of stuff? And what if he's not actually doing… _that_ with Sebastian." His decision was soon changed as the butler spoke.

"Please hold on a little longer, sir. You can do it," Sebastian's voice said from the room.

Mey-Rin shook her head, images swimming in her mind. How perfect Sebastian was, in a time like this he still kept such composure! "Ohh, what would Lady Elizabeth say?! We must keep this a secret, yes we should!" she whispered back to Bard, whose eyes widened.

Ciel gave another gasp before groaning. "That's it; you're going to kill me!"

Bard pulled his ear from the door and sat back, taking a long drag from his cigarette. His face had now paled, and a slightly disturbed look had crept onto his features. "This is bad, what if Sebastian actually hurts him doing that?"

Finni sat back as well and crossed his legs, tilting his head. "What exactly are they doing? Why would Mr. Sebastian hurt him?" he asked innocently.

May-Rin and Bard's jaws dropped as they stared at the blond boy, he was truly pure and good natured to understand what indulgent, intimate moment was going on behind closed doors! She sniffled as she felt her nose turn on her; she was honestly surprised she held on this long.

"I doubt any woman has ever been killed by a corset alone," Sebastian said drolly, snapping all of the servants out of their ponderings. Bard and Mey-Rin's eyes bulged as the door opened to reveal the 6"1 figure of Sebastian, dark brown-red eyes looking down at them through slits and his lips turned down in a dark scowl. Bard's cigarette slipped from his mouth and landed on the floor.

No one spoke for a moment as Ciel gave a yelp and dove for his bed, trying to hide his corset-engulfed, already tiny waist and body from view. He pulled the covers over himself while blushing furiously and yelling angrily at the black haired butler. After a moment the door was slammed violently shut, leaving the remaining Phantomhive servants sitting on the floor. Mey-Rin and Bard blinked at each other, but it was Finni who was first to speak.

"Oh, _now_ I get it!"


End file.
